A spinal fusion surgery that is one type of spine surgery has been known. In the spinal fusion surgery, vertebrae are joined together with spinal rods. The spinal fusion surgery is for spinal stenosis, spinal disc herniation, scoliosis, spinal cord trauma, spondylolisthesis or other spinal disorders.
A rod template may be used in the spinal fusion surgery. The rod template may include a core and an outer tube that covers the core. The rod template is used for determining a curvature and a length of the spinal rods that are used for joining the vertebrae. The core includes scale marks on the surface thereof. The length of the spinal rods is determined based on a measurement with the scale marks. The outer tube is used for restricting small metal pieces from spreading if cracking of the surface of the core occurs when the rod template is bent and such small metal pieces are produced from the cracking.
The outer tube is made of transparent material so that the scale marks on the core are visible through the outer tube. The known rod template may include a gap between the core and the outer tube. The gap may decrease visibility of the scale marks.